


Misdirection

by LordCloak47



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCloak47/pseuds/LordCloak47
Summary: Toa Chiara is on a mission, but becomes side-tracked.Part of my new prompt-a-day project. The prompt was "A minor protagonist gets stranded in an unfamiliar place," a die-roll gave me second-person point of view. Story takes place in my alternate universe (though it isn't particularly important here).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Magnian = Glatorian. Glatorian is supposed to be the occupational term, but I think most of us use it for the species since a canon name was never released. I've taken to using Magnian, so that's what you'll see here.
> 
> Writing prompt: A minor protagonist gets stranded in an unfamiliar place.

You hear snow begin to crunch beneath your feet as you move from forest to snowy mountain. The drop in temperature is tangible, getting swiftly colder. The slight heat from your elemental lightning energy keeps you comfortable, however.

You stop to sit on a rock to the right. You've been walking for hours to find a facility which may not even exist. You believe your entire mission is absurd, but curiosity gets the better of you, as ever. You recall the conversation with the Magnian scouts with ease, having happened just the day before.

“Chiara,” the red-clad Magnian had spoken, “your task is to find a Great Being facility believed to be in the mountains to the north.”

You had, at first, scoffed. “Believed to be?”

Of course, you went anyway. If it did exist, it would be interesting to see. If it didn't, all you lost was time.

A crunch sounds from behind you. You freeze, turning your head to the side to sneak a look behind you. Your right hand moves to your thigh, where your dagger is sheathed.

Another crunch of snow. You hop up, activating your Kanohi Volitak to conceal yourself as you draw your dagger.

All you see of your opponent is shining golden armor before their two hands grab you and everything disappears and then reappears in an instant.

Everything is different. Rather than the comfortable coolness of the bottom of the mountain there is a stuffiness to the air. A drip echoes around you, and stony walls surround your surroundings.

“A cave,” you growl. The being who stuck you here is nowhere to be seen. The only other beings around are two small rodents, which you zap in frustration.

You look down both ways the cave leads. You cannot see very far in the pitch black darkness. You send a lightning bolt one way. The floor rises up a little ways ahead, and the bolt strikes the ground. You sigh.

Your footsteps clank on the ground. Each step feels louder, until they feel like two Po-Matoran in a fist-fighting match inside your head. Anything could be down here. Any moment could be your last. A sword from the dark. An energy blast from the shadows.

You sink to the stony floor to rest. You could just sit here and wait. There had to be somebody in the cave. Maybe your apparent-captor would come back. Then you could ambush _him_. See how he likes it.

A clank. A clank you did not make. You activate your mask again. It didn't help last time, but better to have it on than off.

A being walks into your short range of view. This one has no gold, instead clad in purple. She carries no weapons. Merely purple armor and a purple helmet, behind which shine blue eyes.

“Toa Chiara?” calls the being. “Have you yet arrived?”

You spring up, bringing your dagger to her throat and deactivating your mask. The being, who appears to be a Magnian, gasps.

“Who are you?” you growl. You generate a globe of lightning in your left hand to make the point that you are no simple Mahi. You're Toa freaking Chiara.

“Please, miss,” the Magnian quavers. “You need not be alarmed. I've been sent to collect you.”

You scoff. “Not exactly reassuring.”

“The Toa who left you here is in no way affiliated with the Great One. We mean you no harm.”

“Great One?” you ask curiously. “You mean a Great Being?” You know it's a long-shot. You can hope, though.

“Yes!” the Magnian answers happily. Against your better judgement you sheathe your dagger and absorb the lighting back into your body. You could quickly draw both again if you needed to.

“Show me.”

The Magnian smiles widely, clearly pleased that she can accomplish her task. “Right this way!”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is part of my prompt-a-day project, and the first day of it, I honestly didn't try too hard. The goal for me was to have fun, so that's what I did. 
> 
> TL; DR: I wasn't really trying, that's why it ain't that grand.


End file.
